


[podfic] As long as it's about me

by Annapods



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Universe, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends With Benefits, M/M, POV Auston, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, one-sided animosity to fuckbuddies to friends with benefits to boyfriends, or more accurately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: It takes about the length of their first practice for Toronto media to decide that him and Mitch are best friends. And, like, Auston’s been warned about the press in the city a million times, so he gets it. They want a story. He’d be fine with it, honestly, except for the small issue that Mitch Marner is the most annoying person on the entire planet.02:44:59 :: Written by an anonymous author.





	[podfic] As long as it's about me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [as long as it's about me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097840) by Anonymous. 



**Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/alaiam) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hsdrzgfwosw4wjw/%5BHRPF%5D%20As%20long%20as%20it%27s%20about%20me.mp3?dl=0)

**Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hsdrzgfwosw4wjw/%5BHRPF%5D%20As%20long%20as%20it%27s%20about%20me.mp3?dl=0))

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

**Notes:** this was recorded for the “Read With a Smile” square of my Podfic Bingo card.  
Thanks to the author for giving me permission to podfic this work!  
[The consent video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oQbei5JGiT8) Mitch mentionned.


End file.
